


Birthday Present

by wheresmywatson



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Birthday, Birthday Sex, First Time, I promise you, M/M, this is the real thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-02
Updated: 2014-04-02
Packaged: 2018-01-17 21:10:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1402570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wheresmywatson/pseuds/wheresmywatson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Sherlock's birthday and John has planned to give him the best birthday present ever... himself.</p>
<p>Sorry to everyone who fell for my April Fools joke, but this contains the real fic, I swear. <strike>I wish I could have seen your faces.</strike></p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Present

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't actually have a real fic written, I just had the April Fools joke idea and executed it all within about three minutes. But I felt bad so I wrote one. This is it. Sorry it's a bit rushed and whatever. But it's sex so enjoy.

 

The lights were off when Sherlock got home that night, having just solved another case for Lestrade by proving that a fourteen-year-old boy had murdered his own mother. It had been remarkably easy, although of course no one on the actual Police force had been able to connect the dots without his help.

Once he'd taken off his gloves and coat, he made his way down the hall to his bedroom. He assumed John was already fast asleep upstairs, accounting for the turned off lights, and felt just tired enough to give sleep a try himself.

What he wasn't expecting was to find John lying on his bed waiting for him.

"John?" he asked, turning on the light to make sure he wasn't imagining the whole thing. John was still there, propped up against Sherlock's pillows and looking up at him with a nervous smile.

"You never told me it was your birthday," the man commented.

"I didn't think it was important," Sherlock replied.

Sherlock toed off his shoes and walked around the bed, trying to act normally even though he could feel the excitement welling up inside him. It was possible John was only in his bed so that he could corner and talk to him while it was still his birthday, but John wasn't wearing a shirt and Sherlock was leaning towards the idea that John had something else planned for the night.

"We've been together for a few months now," John said quietly, his eyes following Sherlock. "And I'm ready."

Sherlock froze. _"I'm ready."_ He knew exactly what that meant.

"You don't have to do this," Sherlock said slowly, wanting to be sure that John really did want it before agreeing.

"Of course I don't," John replied. "That's why we haven't yet. But now I'm ready and I want to, so... I was wondering if you'd like to take your clothes off and join me here."

The words were spoken so casually, Sherlock could barely believe it was really happening. But John was still smiling at him and now patting the bed to entice Sherlock to join him. 

With a quiet sigh, Sherlock allowed himself to smile as well and began to undo his shirt buttons. In a few moments all his clothes lay on the floor and he stepped over to the bed, sliding under the covers that John had pushed back for him. They both turned towards the other, and one of Sherlock's curious hands found out John was also naked beneath the sheets. 

"You know I've never done this before... this particular act," John said. "So all I ask is that we take it slowly just like I was with you. I do want this."

"Have you experimented?" Sherlock asked, running his fingers along John's arm to feel the light trail of goosebumps that were there.

"Yes." John blushed.

"Good," Sherlock told him, leaning forward for a gentle kiss. "Then you can tell me how you like it." 

"It's _your_ birthday, Sherlock," John reminded him. "This is for you." 

"Well I certainly hope you'll experience _some_ enjoyment," Sherlock commented, teasing his hand down John's side to his thigh. "It would be a shame if you had to put aside what you wanted just to satisfy me." 

"Yes, alright, enough sarcasm," John laughed. "I know I'm going to enjoy it because it has to be better than my own hand, I've still got nerves is all." 

Sherlock slid his hand back and across John's arse, cupping one cheek as he thought about how he would need to prepare John gradually, using his fingers and a lot of lubricant to ensure that nothing at all went wrong. His fingers were just beginning to dip curiously between John's cheeks when the man grabbed his wrist. 

"Nuh-uh," John shook his head, grinning. 

"Are you changing your mind?" Sherlock asked. 

"No," John replied, pushing Sherlock onto his back as his grin remained firmly fixed to his face. "But it's your birthday, so here's the first part of your present." 

Sherlock was given no time to react as John slid down between his legs and lowered his mouth. His hips arched up and he gasped, his partner's tongue already doing wonders on his growing erection. 

This was, without a doubt, the best birthday he'd ever had. 

Closing his eyes, Sherlock let some quiet groans escape him as John moved rhythmically, coating him in saliva and bringing him dangerously close to the edge before backing off completely. Once Sherlock's strangled sounds had calmed down again – Sherlock hadn't even known he was doing that, but apparently nearing an orgasm made him _very_ vocal – John's mouth returned to lick and suck again, but slower. 

After a few more minutes, when Sherlock was sweating from the prolonged pleasure, John finally stopped and came up to lie against his chest. 

"Enjoying your birthday?" he asked.

"You are a tease," Sherlock muttered. He ran a hand absent-mindedly through John's hair, wondering how he would be able to prepare the man now that he had a rock between his thighs. It was just a good thing he had so much practise at being self-controlled when it came to his body's desires.

"I'll take that as a yes," John said. Rolling away from Sherlock briefly, John reached over to the bedside table where the bottle of lube had been sitting. Passing it to Sherlock, he gave a small nod. 

They got into their positions quickly, having done this before only in reverse – John had preferred to be the one on top in the past. Then, settled between John's legs, Sherlock coated his fingers generously with the lube. 

"Tell me at once if anything hurts," he said. John nodded.

The first finger entered cautiously, breaching John's body slowly and giving the man plenty of time to adjust to the intrusion. It was a good thing John had done some experimenting of his own so that he had some idea of what it would feel like, and it also meant that he wasn't as tight as he otherwise would have been and Sherlock found the whole thing a lot easier.

As Sherlock's finger sunk right in, however, John suddenly bucked up and hissed sharply.

"Prostate," he gasped, and Sherlock withdrew his finger slightly, filing away exactly where the small lump had been.

"Rather intense, isn't it?" Sherlock asked softly, to which John just nodded.

Sherlock added a finger after a moment, avoiding John's prostate as he focused instead on stretching the man so he would be able to take a cock. Scissoring his fingers made John squirm a couple of times, but every time Sherlock paused to check if he needed to stop, John shook his head and then urged him onwards again.

When he worked a third finger inside, Sherlock dared to brush against John's prostate again. This time he made sure to only nudge the side, just enough to pleasure John without overwhelming him as had happened before.

"Oh, Sherlock," John groaned, closing his eyes and tipping his head back. His own cock was now very thick and hard between his legs. "This is very, very good."

"I'm glad you like it," Sherlock said with a smirk.

To ensure that John was definitely ready, Sherlock thrust his fingers in and out for a few more minutes, twisting them and spreading them slightly while occasionally brushing John's prostate to give him something good to feel amongst the strangeness of being filled. John's hands fisted in the sheets and he bit his lip, moaning with abandon to let Sherlock know just how good it all felt.

"Please," John finally begged, and Sherlock carefully withdrew his fingers.

"You still want to do this?"

"Would you shut up and accept your birthday present?" John snapped, although he was grinning as he kept his eyes closed.

Smiling as well, Sherlock got some more lube for himself before sitting up and gently pulling John's body closer. His cock pressed up against John's entrance and for a moment nothing more happened, but then the head breached and Sherlock let out a deep breath he had been holding, the sound turning into a moan as he buried himself within his partner.

"Oh fuck," John muttered, his hands scrabbling at Sherlock's thighs to get a grip on something. "Oh it's good, don't stop. You're so big."

"You're bigger than I am," Sherlock whispered amongst his moans. "Can you imagine now how I feel when you do this? It's incredible."

John nodded his head distractedly, breathing in sharply as Sherlock settled in as far as he could comfortably go.

"Alright?"

"Yes, move."

Sherlock drew back slowly, knowing how odd it would feel for the first time and wanting to help John get used to it as easily as possible. Going back in felt unbelievably good and Sherlock could feel his face screwing up in a wide smile. John _trusted_ him.

The fingers on his legs eased their grip after a while and once the rhythm was set properly, Sherlock moved one of his hands to take John's and interlace their fingers.

"You like it?" Sherlock asked with a grunt, speeding up his thrusts as he started chasing his orgasm. He brought his and John's hands to John's cock, brushing over it to add even more stimulation for the man beneath him.

"Yes," John whimpered, his hips bucking upwards as he sought more heat around his cock. "It's fantastic. You're fan... oh, bloody hell..."

Sherlock chuckled at the man's attempts to articulate how he felt and manipulated their hands until they were moving over John's cock in time with Sherlock's thrusts.

"If this is so wonderful, perhaps we should do it on your birthday as well," Sherlock teased, before he abruptly lost all ability to speak.

John's body was clenching around him, the man himself arching into the sensations he was receiving as his mouth hung open in silent pleasure. One more gentle, combined tug on John's cock and the man's body shuddered as he reached the summit.

Sherlock was quick to follow, the feeling of having John's body close around him bringing him to his own orgasm which he rode out by saying John's name again and again and again. John's name was always on his lips when he came, spilling forth more than necessary to make up for John's lack of any sound at all.

Then it was all over, and Sherlock carefully eased free of John's body before lying down beside him and pulling him into his arms. They were both breathing heavily, exhausted not just physically but mentally since it had been John's first time on the receiving end and they had been concentrating so carefully not to mess anything up.

"Happy Birthday, Sherlock." John was the first to speak again, smiling as he stared at Sherlock. Then they were kissing, slowly and softly until they had to pause to suck in deep breaths again.

"This will always be my favourite birthday now, unless you happen to exceed it in the future," Sherlock said, running a hand lightly over John's back. "You've given me such a wonderful memory to look back on."

"I'm glad," John told him. "I wanted to do this for you. I sort of realised I was ready a couple of weeks ago, but I wanted it to be a really special occasion." His expression hardened slightly. "And then I didn't even know it was your birthday! Mycroft had to tell me. I hate to think how close I was to letting your birthday slip by without doing anything."

"I didn't know it would be so enjoyable for you to know about my birthday," Sherlock commented.

"No, clearly not." John laughed.

"I've learnt my lesson, though," Sherlock assured him.

"Your lesson?" John asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Yes, from now on I'll tell you of all significant events so that we can celebrate them appropriately." He felt rather pleased with himself and was glad that his expression must be displaying it as well, which he could tell by the way John was staring at him. "And I think I'll have to have another birthday tomorrow. How would you feel about that?" 

Rolling his eyes, John pinned him against the mattress and kissed him. 

 


End file.
